


discerning infants

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Regina and Killian talk with a DQ baby in hand. Pretty fluffy.





	discerning infants

A tiny hand smacks against his face, then drags through his stubble, searching for something. She sticks her fingers into his mouth and grins. It’s always that. Killian shifts the baby, kissing her fingers in an effort to pull them out of his mouth. “I can’t eat those, little love.”

“Oh, but she’d like you to.” Regina says, shifting her papers and jamming them into her briefcase. “Feeding other people is her favorite game.”

Ara jams her fingers into his mouth again, grinning and digging her other hand into her hair. He fends her off by nibbling her fingers and growling, which makes her giggle. “Well, if you insist, little dragon, I suppose I’ll try them.”

Regina grabs her coat and tugs it on while her progeny starts tugging on his ear instead. “Do you want me to take her?”

“No, we’re fine, we get along quite famously, the little dragon and I.”

She waves towards the door of the office and studies him and the baby. “You he do, don’t you?”

He shrugs, following her out of the office towards the main hall. “She’s easily entertained, I appreciate that in a companion.”

“She’s more picky than you are.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Ara’s always so content when he sees her. Unless her diaper needs changing or she’s hungry, she’s usually very content.

“Are you saying my daughter’s less than discerning than a pirate?” Regina raises an eyebrow and he raises one right back.

“I’m merely suggesting that she’s always seemed like a quite amiable child.”

“Not at five am.” Regina smiles at the baby, then strokes her head. “I’d say you and Emma are her favorite babysitters. Every once in awhile she ends up screaming at Lily, or refusing to sleep with Snow.”

“Henry said the trick is rocking her, and when she has been absolutely a hellion, Emma and I took her out on the water and she settled right down.”

“I’m going to have to remember that.”

“Mal says it’s the dragon side, she likes to be moving.” He grins at the baby and sways her back and forth until she makes that adorable excited sound.

Regina turns her eyes skyward, looking for Mal and Emma, and then checks the street, because neither of them are sure how their wives are arriving back. “Swaying back and forth is really useful when they’re small.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Their eyes meet and Regina smiles at him, tentative, but hopeful.

“We had to try twice,” she says, stroking her daughter’s rounded cheek. “It’s a little more ritual for us than I imagine you and Emma enjoy–”

“You’d be surprised.”

Regina tilts her head. “I very well might be.”


End file.
